everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Emma
Evil Emma was Emma's clone and her polar opposite, also meaning she has every power Emma has, she's an evil chosen one and the Secondary Antagonist in season 2. She was planning on destroying the Magic Realm, ruling the human world, and becoming the last witch standing during the last light of the Fool Moon until Jax betrayed her and she got sucked into the portal by the real Emma. In A Girl's Sacrifice, it is revealed that she was trapped in Limbo and was freed when Emma brought back The Principal to take their powers for the Orb. She was at first on Emma's side, but later double-crossed her and joined Liana. She was later put back inside Emma's body in the series finale. Appearances * Double Trouble * The Emma Squad * Missminion * BF-Never * The Abyss * Emma vs. Emma * A Girl's Sacrifice Former Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting- 'She can cast spells. * 'Color Transformation- She used her powers to turn her White dress Black in Emma vs. Emma. * Remote Teletransportation- She used her powers to teleport Agamemnon to Limbo. She also used her powers to teleport Emma and Daniel into the Abyss in The Abyss. *'Animal Transformation'- She used her powers to turn Francisco into a beta fish. *'Telekinesis'- She used her powers to send Jax flying backward in Emma vs. Emma. *'Conjuration' *'Cloning'- She made Nerdy Emma so she could leave her dad's presentation and hang out with Jax. Relationships Jax Novoa Ex-Boyfriend/enemy Evil Emma used started liking Jax in The Emma Squad and he shared the same feelings. However, in Emma vs. Emma, they betray one another and Evil Emma is sucked into the portal. Emma Alonso Enemy She seemed to always dislike the real Emma since their personalities clashed. It turned sour when Emma told her she was going to put her back in her body, which E didn't want. She wanted Emma's powers to destroy the Realm and take over the world with Jax until in Emma vs. Emma Jax gave Emma her powers back and Evil Emma was sucked into the portal. She was later seen again in Season 4 along with the Principal. Daniel Miller Enemy Evil Emma has shown a disliking towards Daniel and hates how he's so different from Jax. Evil Desdemona Acquaintance In Season 2 Evil Emma convinced her to join forces with her and Jax but soon betrayed her in Emma vs. Emma. Liana Woods Former Employer Principal Torres Friend When Emma was casting a spell to bring Principal Torres back (who was Season One but left due to Maddie and Emma both casting a spell at the same time to get rid of her for good) Andi and Emma had saw a black shadow come in with Miss Torres and that was Evil Emma demanding she wanted her powers back. Gallery Evil Emma finale.jpg E vs Principal.png E & Principal.png EvilEmmaPic.png Evil Emma and Jax.jpeg Evil Emma.jpg Evil Emma.JPG Evil Emma And Jax3.JPG Evil Emma And Jax.PNG Evil Emma Laughing.PNG Evil Emma & Andi 420.jpg 12555996 760755544067990 339309696 n.jpg Liana and E.jpg 13402485 1567455956889499 1826509329 n.jpg E 420.jpg 13414153 206677583064135 722422652 n.jpg Category:Main Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Characters Category:Every Witch Way/Characters Category:Witches Category:Evil Clones